Defences
by bella.pg18
Summary: Quien pensaría que en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, podrías encontrar seguridad y comodidad, alguien que te aceptara con todos tus defectos y virtudes, alguien que te aceptara aunque no llegaras sola a su vida. Daryl/OC Rick/OC


Bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic, estoy algo nerviosa y espero que les guste.

En mi perfil voy a dejar a mis personajes descritos para que se den una idea de como se ven.

Espero que les guste.

**Negritas:** diálogos en español

_Itálicas__: recuerdos, sueños._

Normal: diálogos en ingles y narración de las protagonistas

Disclaimer: solo mis personajes Vanesa, Esmeralda, Ali y Zalli me pertenecen, si The Walking Dead me perteneciera, Daryl y yo nos hubiéramos casado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Cap 1. Brand New Begining**

–_**NIÑAS, NIÑAS! **__– Nuestros padres gritaban afuera del departamento que teníamos – ABRAN LA PUERTA! – _

–_**PAPÁ **__tranquilo! Ya voy, que pa…__– entro corriendo con armas en la mano mientras mi madre cerraba la puerta y me alejaba de ella._

–_**Necesito que empaquen ropa suficiente para unas semanas, para las tres **__– me dijo mientras vigilaba una ventana._

–_¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?, ¿papá, mamá? –_

–_Solo háganlo! –_

_Cuando terminamos de empacar nos guiaron hasta donde estaba la Toyota de mi papá la cual tenía dentro comida, botes de agua y… ARMAS…_

–_**Suban rápido les daremos tiempo**__– dijo mi madre mientras nos daba un abrazo a mí, a mi hermana y mi hija; me dio una foto familiar y me guio hasta la puerta del piloto._

–_**Cuídalas y cuídate**__– mi padre me beso la frene, luego fue a la parte trasera a despedirse de Esmeralda y de mi hija – __**las amamos, a las tres, ahora váyanse!**__-_

–**Nesa! Vanesa!** – mi hermana decía mientras me agitaba para despertarme –** está todo bien? Pesadillas? –**

–**El sueño de siempre**– le dije mientras me estiraba y salía de la camioneta– **Anoche no dormí por vigilar, no te quise des…**– no pude terminar la frase por correr hacia donde mi hermana había dejado a las niñas

–**ALI, ALINA! NO…VEN! **– trate de alcanzarla pero era muy rápida y estaba lejos de mi.

–**Qué, por qué corriste? **– me pregunto Esme al alcanzarme.

–**Ali entro al bosque persiguiendo algo…¿Por qué no las llevaste contigo para despertarme?! –comencé a interrogarla mientras la sangre del cuerpo se me iba hasta los pies.**

–**Lo siento, de verdad, pero nada ganas al interrogarme, será mejor que la busquemos y rápido, así no avanzara tanto**– al decir esto asentí y corrimos a la camioneta por lo necesario y comenzamos a buscarla.

Teníamos una semana buscándola y comenzaba a preocuparme más de lo necesario, por Dios, es una niña!

–**Es que si tan solo no las hubieras dejado solas, son niñas carajo… tu no estás preocupada porque Zalli está contigo, pero…**–

–**No te atrevas a decir de nuevo que no estoy preocupada por Alina si no quieres que me vaya junto con Quetzalli y te deje sola buscándola…y con lo de dejarlas solas ¿crees que no me siento mal, que no me pesa?… es **_**mi**_** sobrina,**_** tu**_** hija de la que estamos hablando… y sabes no fue porque quisiera, fue porque si te dejaba seguir gritando de esa manera solo los hubieras atraído y hubiéramos tenido un problema**–

Corrí a abrazarla, mientras comenzaba a llorar, yo sabía que no había sido su intención mejor que nadie, después de todo ella era una de las mejores mujeres que conocía –** Lo sé… lo siento, es que me siento frustrada ya es una semana que tal si ella…si ella…**– no pude terminar la frase y comencé a llorar aun más

–**Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, nunca más vuelvas a** **si quiera intentar mencionarlo; ahora sigue caminando, creo que este descanso ya duro suficiente**– dijo poniéndose de pie, comenzando a caminar.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al final del bosque y a lo lejos oímos voces y ruido, al irnos acercando más había autos, personas y…

–Ali! – cuando la escuche, sentí como si cada minuto de mi vida valiera la pena, corrimos hacia el grupo con nuestras armas en la mano –**hija Ali!** – los hombres nos vieron y comenzaron a apuntarnos con sus armas

–**MAMI!** – mi hija corrió hacia mi y ahí fue cuando todo se puso negro…

**Esmeralda PoV:**

¿Es enserio? De verdad se atreve a decirme que porque no tuve cuidado, y a casi insinuar que las deje ahí a propósito, digo por un lado la entiendo es su hija, cuando encontramos a Quetzalli sola en ese auto y con walkers tratando de romper las ventanas para comérsela, en el momento en el que la salvamos, en el que esa bebe comenzó a enamorarme, esa pequeña castaña de ojos verdes, en el momento en el que me dijo mamá fue cuando sentí que sin ella en mi vida yo no tendría porque vivir y que si algo le pasara yo moriría.

–Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó mi hermana– son voces, sé que no alucino son personas y…– escuchamos su risa es ella, comenzamos a correr hacia lo que parecía una granja, había autos y personas, entre mujeres y hombres, y ahí fue cuando lo vimos. Era ella era Alina, mi hermana comenzó a gritar su nombre al comenzar a acercarnos más.

Mientras corríamos comenzamos a apuntar a las personas con nuestras armas, así como ellos a nosotras

–**MAMI!** – gritó Ali mientras corría hacia mi hermana y antes de que ella lograra abrazarla mi hermana cayó al suelo.

Carajo, ahora tenía un montón de personas apuntándome, mientras mi hermana estaba desmayada y Ali y Zalli comenzaban a llorar.

–Baja tu arma, no te haremos daño– me dijo un hombre de unos 32 años, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, estoy asustada, mierda…

–Está bien– dije con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas en los ojos, justo cuando necesitaba a la experta en tiro, esta se desmaya, genial.

–Soy Rick Grimes, veo que Ali las conoce– me dijo mientras señalaba a la niña con la cabeza y me ofrecía su mano para que la estrechara.

–Soy Esmeralda González, y si la conocemos, es la hija de mi hermana– dije mientras tomaba su mano.

–Veo que no eres de aquí– dijo mientras le indicaba a todos que bajaran sus armas

–No, somos de California, y si te refieres a mi nombre, mis padres eran mexicanos…crees que me podrías ayudar…– le dije en un tono no muy amigable señalando a mi hermana y dirigiéndome hacia Ali para cargarla.

–Claro, lo lamento– señalo a uno de ellos, un hombre con ballesta, muy guapo por cierto, para que la levantara, este asintió y se dirigió hacia mi hermana y la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo dentro de una casa– Vengan con nosotros– dijo Rick, mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás del que levanto a Nesa.

–Estará bien, fue la impresión y la falta de descanso, hay que dejar que sola recobre la conciencia y descanse un rato– dijo un hombre, que al parecer era el dueño de la granja y doctor, y se había presentado como Hershel Greene.

–Ven les daremos de comer a ti y a tu bebe, y así nos contaras que paso– dijo Rick señalándome a mí y a Zalli, la cual traía en la espalda, y me indico que lo siguiera.

–-y tu, como te llamas? – le dije al de la ballesta con una sonrisa

–…Daryl…Daryl Dixon– Dijo en un tono molesto mientras empezaba a caminar

–Oye tranquilo solo quería ser amigable– le dije mientras lo seguía.

Al salir y llegar hasta donde estaba su grupo, una mujer de cabello muy corto corrió hacia Ali y la cargo como si fuera su hija

–**Alina, ven aquí**– llame a mi sobrina, que se creía esa mujer al cargarla asi?, al instante en el que me oyó hablarle a la niña, la mujer la bajo y puso una cara de dolor, Ali solo corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

–Bueno creo que deberíamos presentarnos– dijo un hombre con barba rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras mi acción– Soy Dale– dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso todos se comenzaron a presentar, además de ese grupo, también estaban los que vivían en la granja

–Y cuéntanos cómo fue que paso, Daryl la encontró hace dos días mientras buscaba a la hija de Carol– el escuchar eso no pude hacer otra cosa más que levantarme y correr hacia Daryl y abrazarlo, con lo cual solo se tensó y gruñó– Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, gracias por encontrarla– le dije mientras me alejaba de él y volvía a mi lugar.

–Bien, nos ibas a como paso– dijo Rick con una sonrisa, vaya ese hombre si que es guapo y tiene unos ojos hermosos, lastima con lo de la esposa, pero que estoy pensando.

–Oh si lo siento– dije algo sonrojada. Al terminar de contar lo que había pasado comencé a comer y le di de comer a Zalli.

–Y ella es tu hija? – pregunto T-dog al verme con Zalli

–Es mía– le dije rápido mientras soltaba a Zalli para que jugara con Ali– es mi hija– ellos no debían saber lo que había pasado.

–Y que edad tienen? – pregunto Andrea con una cara como de "Son muy jóvenes para ser madres"

–Yo 18 y mi hermana 20, ella es la mamá de Ali…pero eso es diferente…–dije lo último en un susurro pensando que nadie me iba a escuchar

–Como que diferente? –me pregunto Carol y antes de siquiera poder evadir su pregunta apareció Beth

–Esme, tu hermana ya despertó y está preguntando por ustedes– me levante y sonreí, y tome a las niñas mientras veía como mi hermana salía de la casa y corría hacia nosotras.

* * *

**bueno pues es todo, tomatazos aplausos, se vale de todo :D**

_**Bella~**_


End file.
